


Feast for the Eyes

by ceceliatarleton



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceceliatarleton/pseuds/ceceliatarleton
Summary: “Well, I’m afraid he’ll get caught in a strong wind one night and snap in half.""What are you talking about?"It turns out that Roxas has the completely wrong picture of beanpole, scarecrow Axel in his mind, and somehow he missed when the broomstick began to bulk up.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 33





	Feast for the Eyes

“Can I complain to you about Riku for a second?” Sora asked. It was perhaps not the ideal time to start a new conversation as Roxas was in the process of landing the gummi ship in a clear spot of grass in the courtyard outside the entrance to the keyblade academy at the Land of Departure, but that was how Sora was, keeping things in and then letting them explode forth at times that often seemed odd to others, but were simply the breaking point to him.

“No, I require at least ten minutes of complaining about Riku every week,"Roxas deadpanned, guiding the ship down between two others already parked. "You know the time table. Three minutes without air. Three days without food. Seven days without busting Riku’s silver dusted balls.”

“Gold,” Sora chirped, unbuckling his restraints and going for the door.

“I’m going to regret this,” Roxas sighed, half to himself as he followed suit, “But…what?”

“Gold medal,” Sora grinned. “Everything in that area is nothing less than first place." 

"Strongly disagree.” Roxas screwed up his face in exaggerated disgust.

“You have no way of…” Sora complained as they started up to the castle.

“Please, can we get to the complaining?” Roxas cut him off.

“It’s official even. The council of judges, me and Data Sora judging pictures saved on my gummi phone, awarded him the blue ribbon. I tied it…" 

"I will give you all the munny in my munny bag not to finish that sentence.” It was pretty clear to Roxas that Sora was torturing him on purpose for crimes of his past lives. Sometimes, he still hated his other.

“Then I suppose you don’t want to hear about the ribbon cutting ceremony either? Or, well, it was more of a ribbon untying ceremony. I’m not usually good at tongue tricks like the cherry thing, so I was kind of proud of myself that I managed to…”

The pattern of hasty interruption of an oblivious or happily malicious Sora continued. “For the love of sea salt ice cream, Sora, I’m begging you to stop before I hurl.”

“What were you talking about before?” Sora blanked and grasped at straws of stray thought. “Tortillas?”

“What? Why would you think that?”

“It was taco night when I came up with the ribbon ceremony.”

“You were going to tell me how much Riku was annoying you.”

The enlightened glow of remembrance entered Sora’s eyes, but the spark of happiness at conquering his brain only lasted a moment before Sora was collapsing against the doors of the castle academy, playing up the drama of whining, “Riku is driving me crazy!”

“That’s more like it! Tell me all about it." Roxas was perhaps a bit overzealous in his support, judging by the look Sora shot him, so he tried a more nonchalant and less gleeful tone, "You’ll feel better.”

“He keeps looking at me like I’m going to disappear in front of his eyes. He’s woken me up in the middle of the night to make sure I’m still breathing. He keeps tripping me up in battle because he’s started diving between me and the Heartless, like all of a sudden I can’t take care of myself. I know why it’s happening, and I know he means well, but I’m not sure how much longer I can take it. Do you have that problem with Axel?”

Now, he and Axel had to work through some anxiety about being separated again. It had taken a lot of long talks, time, and trust exercises, to work through them, but now Roxas could help Sora with Riku’s issues from the point of view of someone who had been there before and gotten out. Or he could just make a joke. “Well, I’m afraid he’ll get caught in a strong wind one night and snap in half, but I’m trying to keep myself rational. I mean, I can stick unwound hangers in his clothes to try and create a brace from something more substantial than his limbs, and I can put a bell on him so I don’t lose track of him when he turns sideways, but after we take all the precautions we can, all I can do is tell him to be careful lifting his keyblade so it doesn’t break his arm, and look at the positive. He and Jack Skellington wear the same size jacket, and being able to trade clothes with the King of Halloween is pretty cool.”

“What are you talking about?”

Roxas steeled himself to be drawn into a serious talk anyway, taking a spot leaning against the doors alongside Sora and putting a hand on his shoulder, dearly hoping someone didn’t open the door from the other side and send them sprawling. “Listen, I picked a ridiculous example, but the same principle applies. Take measures to keep each other safe–simple ones that don’t stop you from being able to do your job– talk about what his fears are, and then just try to find silver linings and agree to live your lives. You guys are going to be okay.”

“Oh yeah, I know that," Sora dismissed, shaking off his hand. "I was just letting off steam. Riku’s actually being really sweet. I just need to make him realize what he’s doing before he finds a way to sacrifice himself again to keep me safe. What you said about Axel doesn’t make sense though. He’s ripped.”

“He’s a twig,” Roxas countered with a scoff. “He’s got the muscle mass of the jelly creature from Monstropolis, and looks like it the time it let me suck it into a large straw to make Boo laugh. I love him, but he’s a scarecrow. My stickman scarecrow, and I adore him, but let’s be realistic.”

The light of dawning realization lit Sora’s eyes once more, and Roxas found it a bit unnerving. He was definitely missing something. “…Haven’t you visited Axel since he started training with Terra?”

“No, this is my first visit. I just came to see Terra confer the master title on him.” Master ceremonies had become a big thing now. A little pomp and circumstance to make it seem more important, Roxas guessed. Riku had missed out. Too bad for him. “He was on a journey of the soul as well as the body…Whatever that means. Terra didn’t want me distracting him.”

“That’s what makes it more fun. When I went to retake my mark of mastery at Yensid’s tower…Wait a second, Terra ordered you to do something, and you just listened?” Sora’s pursed lips and glaring eyes spoke more of tantrum throwing toddler than betrayed friend.

“He’s a master,” Roxas answered simply, though it wasn’t respect for orders of a master that held him back. He could have been a master too, if he wanted, if he felt like he needed the validation of being recognized by the others and wanted to jump through hoops set up by Yensid, Aqua, or even worse options. He had been named Master of the Keyblade by the Organization, that was enough. He and Axel had agreed they would help guard the worlds, but they wouldn’t play into the ranking game. Axel had changed his mind, and Roxas respected that, but he felt no compulsion to join him.

“You never listen when Riku tells you to do something. He’s a master too.”

“Master, my ass.”

“No, master of my…”

“Why do you have to be like this?” Roxas groaned, sliding to the ground.

“Don’t get pissy just because you haven’t gotten laid in months.”

“I didn’t visit because Axel told me not to. We’ve been doing the long distance thing. We’ve done it before for stretches, like when he and Isa were working on their first book,"Roxas answered Sora’s original question, loudly, to change the subject.

"But you’ve talked on the gummi phone?”

“Every night.”

“With video?”

“Is this going back to a weird place you never leave?”

“I live in the gutter now!” Sora confirmed happily before going back to neutral. “No, it’s a serious question. Have you gotten a good look at Axel recently?”

“Same loveable bozo sleeping in a fuzzy zip up adult onesie that makes him look like a Meow Wow he’s always been. ”

“You haven’t seen him out of the onesie?” At Roxas’s exasperated look, Sora defended himself once more. “Legitimate question.”

“Some nights I don’t even see him take down the hood. He has a voice for Meowaxel.”

“And you were griping about the ribbon ceremony. Your sex story is much weirder.”

“We don’t have phone sex,” Roxas’s pining despair outweighed his distaste for discussing this kind of thing with Sora, who was a dog that never let go of a bone without making a joke about boning. “We have an agreement. He almost crashed a gummi ship once.”

“You…while he was driving?” Sora looked impressed and Roxas felt a rare flash of shame.

“New idea?” He pushed through and said the words as if they were a crack of his own.

“Great idea!” Sora’s face split into a wide grin, and Roxas apologized to Riku internally, the only way he ever did so. Sora grabbed his former Nobody’s arm and dragged him to his feet. “Come on. We’re going to spy on Axel sparring with Terra. They have a routine. Terra wouldn’t deviate from it even knowing people are arriving for the ceremony tonight.”

“I am always down to see my baby light someone on fire,” Roxas followed Sora down the hill, pliable and, frankly, excited to see Axel as soon as possible.

“Baby? Blech.” Sora pulled a face that lasted maybe half a second and rang false while it did, thrilled and supportive as always to see Roxas showing a soft spot, but attempting to play some of Roxas’s own attitude back at him.

“Your pet names for Riku are worse…and you should not prove it by listing them.” Roxas tacked on the latter part hastily, leaving no room for Sora to start his reign of terror anew.

“ There are several riffs on Dream Eater that would make you wish you were as smart as me,” Sora huffed, “But that’s not what we’re here for.” He held Roxas back for a second with a thrown out arm, and glanced around the last bend in the hill. Roxas could hear sounds of exertion. Satisfied with what he saw, Sora withdrew the restraining arm in favor of waving his hands like a cheap magician as he ordered Roxas to, “Feast your eyes!”

Roxas ignored Sora’s theatrics and stepped around him, only to stop short when he ended up following the other man’s order despite himself. His eyes were feasting, and there was an entire buffet in the form of Axel, stripped to the waist, and hair up in a messy bun with damp loose tendrils stuck to the back of his neck, twisting away to avoid a strike by Terra (in his weird black spandex shirt like always, showing off for who the hell knew or cared) and using the momentum to whirl the rest of the circle and carry out his own blow, the flex and spring back of newly defined muscles Roxas had missed the development of covered by freckled skin that didn’t quite make the definition of tan, but had been cultivated into a tone more golden than ghost pale translucent on display. The first dish was broad shoulders that had always been there, but no longer existed just to make clothes hang smoothly like they did on a clothes hanger now that they were attached to the freshly carved meat station–arms that bulged, and Roxas was going to declare illegal to ever hide under bunched neon fleece or a thick black coat again. He’d call Axel’s new abs the salad bar because he wanted to charge like a bull and then start grazing, but they could also be the drink station because there was definitely a six pack there much more appealing than the beer Hayner had developed a fondness for, and Roxas was remarkably thirsty looking at them. Axel’s waist was still comparatively small (Dorito. Delicious. More buffets should include snack food on the side. Jokes weren’t over. The man was a snack), but, then, there was perhaps the most shocking addition of all had popped into existence below it.

“Bite the buns, and have a popsicles for dessert,” Roxas whispered under his breath, awed, unable to even be embarrassed by half consciously daydreaming out loud because his eyes had continued their journey and found out there was now meat on the stork (too long to be chicken) drumsticks Axel walked around on.

“Think he’s safe from the wind now?” Sora taunted.

“Time for you to leave.” Roxas shook himself out of his daze to return fully to the present.

“What?”

“Run up to the castle,” Roxas gave the same order in new phrasing as he walked on ahead and waved to Terra, yelling, “Time to leave.”

The scene that ensued was bordering on comical as Terra froze, caught off guard, and was smacked full in the face with head-turning force by the flat of Axel’s keyblade, an act that was accompanied by an apologetic, “Oh shit!” and widened eyes that spoke to Axel trying to cut his actions short, but being unable to stop the blow, just lessen it. Terra stumbled and Axel reached out to steady him, but then appeared to change his mind or become irrevocably distracted halfway through as Roxas’s presence sank in fully. His keyblade disappeared in a shower of sparks, Terra fell, and the lovers ran to be reunited. 

Roxas found himself lifted off the ground like he weighed nothing, and his soul left his body, leaving him not responsible for the happily sighed word that he used to greet Axel. “Arms.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was convinced to post this on its own instead of as part of the tumblr ficlets collection, so nobody missed the Axel buffet.


End file.
